In a continued effort to streamline women's accessories and provide more footwear options for women, a class of footwear known as foldable shoes has become popular.
Various bags and pouches have been designed to hold foldable shoes so that a woman may carry such shoes within a bag or a purse, while wearing conventional shoes, until such a time that the foldable shoes are desired. Then, when desired, the foldable shoes can be removed from the bag or pouch and used. The prior art further provides tote bags to place the conventional shoes in while the foldable shoes are being worn.
While systems that include both a pouch for the foldable shoes and a tote bag for the conventional shoes provide a significant advance in the effort to streamline women's accessories and provide more footwear options for women, there is significant room for improvement. For instance, the provision of a pouch for the foldable shoes and a tote bag for conventional shoes leads to disorganization and clutter. There are a multitude of parts involved: (i) a purse, (ii) a pouch for the foldable shoes, and (iii) a tote bag for the conventional shoes. Moreover, the pouch that holds the collapsible shoes becomes easily lost within the depths of a purse when the pouch is empty.
Given the above background, what is needed in the art are improved systems and methods for carrying foldable footwear and methods for using same.